


Wheeling and Dealing

by Impala_Chick



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light BDSM, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the smallfandomfest prompt - Fish/Gordon: Deal.</p>
<p>AU of 1.10 - Gordon goes with Harvey (instead of Alfred) to cut a deal with Fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheeling and Dealing

“Harvey, even if I trusted you and your _lovely_ partner, I have nothing to say.”

Jim was seeing red. This was a _kid_ they were talking about. A kid who had already lost everything. Jim had been completely unable to help him before – if it was the last thing he did, he was going to find Bruce Wayne. 

He had promised Harvey that he would let him do the talking, but Jim’s nerves were shot and he was damn near desperate. Visions of Bruce’s bloody body kept swimming in front of his eyes.

“Look, Fish. We’ve got to be able to work out a deal here.”

Fish’s eyes lit up as she appraised Jim. Jim kept his face steady, but his hand shook slightly. He had showed his hand and Fish was about to raise the ante. 

She stepped up to Jim, breathing on his face. She placed a finger at his temple. His eyes followed her lips as she spoke. “You stay.”

“What?” Jim asked. It came out like a rough whisper. Even as he said it, he knew what she wanted. 

“No,” Harvey said forcefully. He made like he was going to pull Jim back, but Jim’s hand on his arm stopped him.

Fish ignored Harvey.

“You stay. For an hour. And I will tell your partner where to find Ms. Kyle,” Fish purred. 

“Deal,” Jim said without hesitation. He knew he had no choice at this point. Jim could not mistake her sultry look for anything other than what it was – the look of a predator circling her prey. She was good at playing her games, but he knew how to play too. 

“Jim, this is a bad fucking idea.” Harvey shook his head, not taking his eyes off Fish. His shoulders were squared and his fists were clenched, like he was ready to fight. But Jim had already admitted defeat. 

“Go, Harvey.”

“Yes, Harvey. Please go.” Fish waived her hand in dismissal. She turned, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked towards the stage. 

Jim shrugged in Harvey’s direction. Both amusement and fear where warring for control of his face. But Jim was, if nothing else, committed to his job. He followed Fish to the stage. He didn’t watch Harvey leave. 

The stage lights were on and backlit Fish as she waited. She pointed to the ground, motioning for Harvey to sit down in front of the stage as he approached. He slid to the ground, back to the stage and hands folded in his lap. The only way to play Fish’s game right now was to act well behaved. He pictured a nice beach in his mind’s eye and practiced his breathing exercises. Bruce would be found. Gotham would be alright. Alright as it could be. 

“EVERYONE OUT,” she yelled unexpectedly. “This show is just for me,” she said as she winked at Gordon. He shivered. 

He could hear Fish’s stooges scurrying around behind him, but he had decided not to move unless he was told to. Stick to the plan, he told himself. One thing at a time. 

While he was arguing with himself, Fish produced a pair of handcuffs. She dangled them from her long pointer finger, her other hand on her hip. As she stepped closer, the stage lights reflected off her pink dress. She almost glowed. He was distracted by her lips when she bent forward to snap the first pair of cuffs over his right wrist. 

“Pay attention, Jim,” Fish chastised. He pulled his eyes back to hers as she snapped the second pair of cuffs over his left wrist. His arms were stretched out and secured to the front of the stage by the cuffs and by the eye hooks drilled into the stage. He hadn’t noticed those before.

Fish reached for Gordon’s pants. The snick of the zipper should have surprised Jim, but he didn’t even look. His eyes drifted back to her lips as she pulled down his pants slightly. Fish pulled at his shirt, untucking it. She ripped open his shirt and buttons popped and rolled across the floor. 

She stopped, hands on her hips, admiring her work. 

“Much better,” Fish hummed. 

Gordon tried to contain his grin. This was child’s play so far. And her time was running out. 

“Oh don’t worry, darling. I’ve got plenty of time.” It was like she was reading his mind.  
She pulled up her tight pink dress, squirming only slightly. Gordon followed the curve of her hips as she moved. Things were about to get more interesting. 

“I would tell you not to touch, Jim, but it seems that you are tied up at the moment,” she smirked at her own joke. Gordon kept himself from rolling his eyes. 

Fish locked eyes with him as she turned to show Gordon her thigh. Her fingernails slowly worked their way up under her tight dress. Gordon acted unimpressed when she pulled down her lacy white thong. 

“Open your mouth.” Easy enough instructions. But this was the moment when Fish proved who was boss. Gordon remembered he had not put himself in this position for his own benefit, but for someone else’s. He glared at her, but complied. 

She promptly stuffed her panties into his mouth.

“That’s a good boy, Jim,” Fish purred as she pushed his jaw closed with the palm of her hand. She started to scratch her fingers down his chest and abs. No blood was drawn, but she got damn close to doing so. Gordon’s face started to heat up because her body was nearly draped over his. The only thing he could see was her cleavage showing through the ridiculous triangle on the front of her dress. 

She continued with her incessant touching, and Gordon struggled to keep himself from squirming. 

Her body began to shake with gleeful laughter, as she knew he had submitted to her already. Gordon just watched her boobs move under her dress. He felt angry and indignant and turned on all at once. He wondered vaguely if she was actually laughing at his pathetically curious cock, currently at half-mast and intensely curious about the proceedings. 

She flicked his left nipple, and stood up straight again, seemingly finished. 

“And now, Jim, you will make good on our deal.” Fish pulled her panties out of his mouth. Gordon took a deep breath, mindful that he might not have such an opportunity again. 

Fish steadied herself by gripping the edge of the stage with her left hand. She swung her right leg over Gordon’s arm, still chained to the stage. She spread her legs wide, and he was presented with her clit.

“Stick out your tongue, Jim. Let’s see what kind of man you are.”

Gordon knew he had agreed to something like this as soon as Harvey had walked out the front door. But he hadn’t expected her pussy to taste so fresh. He didn’t think about all the tongues that must have traveled over his delicate terrain before him, and he certainly didn’t think about what Fish’s lips would look like wrapped around a cock. He could see nothing expect her muscular thighs and the inside of her pink dress. Her sharp scent filled his nostrils and he lapped at her clit with fervor. 

This was the part where he could take back some of his dignity. His ears were sharply tuned for a moan or a simple “oh” or a sharp intake of breath. 

He could be patient. 

Gordon tilted his head to the side and pumped his tongue up and down. Still silence. 

He changed tactics suddenly, hoping to catch her off guard. Her hips rocked into him slightly and he took his chance. He sucked her clit between his lips, barely grazing the top of her clit with his bottom teeth. 

She hissed sharply.

He grazed his teeth against her again. He felt her clit fill between his lips. Her wetness was making his face slippery. It was only at that moment that he wished he had the use of his hands to hold her steady. 

Fish rested her palm on his head, shoving him even closer to her. Gordon started to lick again, alternating between licks and sucks to her clit. The blood filling her clit encouraged Gordon, even though Fish made no other sound. 

Somewhere, her phone rang. Gordon couldn’t see, but he heard one of her henchmen slink out from the shadows, no doubt carrying her phone. 

“Yes?”

“Oh, has the time been used up already? Quite a shame, really.” 

Gordon grinned.


End file.
